The Greatest Adventure
by LoreleiLee500
Summary: Killian and Emma celebrate a very important anniversary. Lots of fluff.


It appeared as if the whole town had shown up for the event. The square was covered in lights, balloons, and streamers of every color. A long row of tables held massive amounts of food and a very large cake. A large banner hung in the air reading "Happy Anniversary Killian and Emma." Emma smiled looking at the table covered in pictures of them on their wedding day and with their children through the years. The weather today was almost identical to the day they had actually wed 50 years ago. Time certainly did go by fast, yet when you looked back, so many things had changed.

All their children had grown up and gotten married and so had many of their grandchildren. Several great-grand children and great-grand nieces and nephews were running around playing a game of tag. Several more were gathered around Killian as he told a story, one child settled on his lap. From the looks of it some of them had decided to decorate his wheelchair with the streamers from the party giving it a very colorful look. Killian could only take a few steps on his own now. The centuries of pirating, fighting, and drinking had finally caught up with him after so many years staying young. Despite it all he still had the spirit of a pirate. He smiled across the square at her when he caught her staring before returning back to his story.

Emma walked over to where her parents were sitting. She may have spent her first 28 years without them but how many people could say they got to have their parents with them at their 50th wedding anniversary? Although her father's health had been deteriorating quickly over the past year, he still found time to be slightly overprotective of Emma when he felt the need. And her mother was always there with advice and a cup of tea when she needed to talk. Mary Margaret took her hand when she sat down beside them and said, "Congratulations darling. 50 years is a wonderful achievement." Emma squeezed her hand. "I don't think I've seen this many people in one place since we celebrated your anniversary last year."

"It's all for you, darling." She replied. "Your father and I love both you and Killian very much." At that time, Henry was wheeling Killian over to the area under the banner set up with gifts and summoned Emma to follow.

She sat down beside her husband as Henry thanked everyone for coming. "I'm so excited to have everyone here to celebrate an amazing marriage. You may know these two as Emma Swan the savior and Captain Hook, but I know them as mom and dad. If you don't mind, I would like to take a few moments to talk about them. Mom," He began turning to Emma. "I am so thankful for the all the courage you have shown through the years. When I brought you here to break the curse almost 57 years ago you became one of the most important people in my life. You taught me how to care for others by dedicating your life to this town as sheriff. Killian, thank you for always caring for me when you didn't have to. You not only taught me how to sail but you also taught me you to be a strong man as well as a gentle loving father and husband. Both of you mean more to me than you can ever know. I am so thankful for all the time we get together, especially after losing my other parents over the past few years." He said gesturing over to where Roland and his sister Marion sat. "Not everyone is lucky enough to grow up in such a large family with so many sets of parental figures. I am so thankful I was able to be apart of your family. I love you both. Now if everyone would please raise your glasses, To Emma and Killian." The crowed replied "To Emma and Killian" cheering and celebrating.

Their other children, Ella and Liam, also got up and talked about their favorite memories of their parents growing up in the Jones household. Next, Henry had some older towns people of Storybrooke talk about the days past where there was always a town crisis and monsters were constantly attacking. Emma had forgotten half of those things she had done as the savior and sheriff. Killian laughed heartily as people described him sulking around in a long leather trench coat trying to captures Emma's attention. After the speeches, people mingled around most of them coming to talk to Killian and Emma at some point. The cake was delicious and it was so nice to catch up with everyone again, but Emma couldn't remember the last time she had been this exhausted.

That night Liam helped his parents settle back into their house after all the excitement promising to stop back by in the morning and check on them. It was had been a wonderful day full of warmth and love but Emma knew one thing for sure. She definitely wasn't up for all those adventures people had been reminiscing about any more. She figured it would take her a full week to recover from just this one day. She was pulled from her thoughts by the groaning sound Killian made is he transferred himself from his chair to his bed a brief flash of pain on his face. She looked over at him face worn and wrinkled, hair wispy and white, but to her, still as handsome as ever. His eyes still had that special sparkle and from time to time he would flash his cheeky grin. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt as she looked at him lying beside her. Killian must have seen the expression briefly cross her face because he suddenly said.

"What is it, Swan? Spit it out. I'm bloody tired and the sooner we discuss what is on your mind the sooner we can go to sleep."

"What makes you think I have something to discuss? And may a remind you that I haven't had the name Swan in 50 years." She replied saucily.

"There is not point in attempting to break the habit at this point, love. And as you so kindly pointed out we have been together for 50 year. You don't live with someone that long and not know all their facial expressions, so out with." He prompted staring at her pointedly. Emma almost didn't reply just to make him angry. That man still drove her crazy at least once a day. He must have recognized the new expression on her face too because he sighed, rolled his eyes, and then took her hand looking at her softly.

"I really do want to know, love." She never could deny him when looked at her with those puppy dog eyes. Those were the eyes she fell in love with and he knew it. She looked down at their hands intertwined and began.

"I was just thinking about how difficult all of this must be for you. Getting older I mean. The kids have moved out, we can't get around very well, and gone are your days of pirating and adventures. I just wish I could make it easier on you."

"I will admit that growing old is no fun, love, but where is this coming from? You are dealing with the same effects of aging as I am. Why are you thinking of this all of a sudden?" Killian asked looking slightly confused. She tried to put what she was feeling into words.

"It's just that you spent all those years, hundreds of them, young and strong doing whatever you wanted. Then you got swept into this whole mess." She said gesturing to the ceiling but meaning Storybrooke and all her savior drama of their younger days. "Don't you miss it?" She asked unable to meet his eyes. "Going on adventures, hunting down Gold, sailing all the time. Do you ever regret leaving all that behind?"

Finally understanding what she was feeling, Killian took her head and turned it so she looked at him. "Emma Swan," he began quickly adding on Jones when she smirked. "If you're asking if I miss sailing, the answer is yes. More than I can put into words. And there are many times I miss being young, like when I have to get up 5 times in the night to go to the bathroom. And occasional I do miss fighting with the crocodile although I do not miss the vengeance and anger that covered my heart. Despite all that, I would never chose to go back to that life." When she looked surprised he continued. "All those years in Neverland and those years frozen in the curse I had no way of knowing it but I was waiting for this. Finding someone to live your life with and talk to when you are bored. Having someone who you can fight and bicker with that you know will never leave you because underneath all that is an immense amount of love. That is what I have gained and I would not trade that for anything. I told you long ago, Emma, that you were my happy ending. Growing old beside you, raising our family together, that has been my greatest adventure. The last 50 years of my life have been far better than the previous 200 ever were and I'm going to enjoy my last few years right here, beside you."

"Just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore, you old pirate, you go and say something like that." Emma whispered with tears in her eyes. She learned forward to kiss him then said. "I want you to know I feel the same way about you. You are my happy ending. I spent 28 years feeling abandon and alone and you have spent 50 years filling my life with so much love and happiness. I cherish every memory of our adventure."

They kissed again before Killian said. "Let's get some rest, love. Those great-grand daughters of ours asked me if they could come over tomorrow and show us some new dance routine to an incredibly loud song. It should be another busy day."

Emma smiled saying, "If you insist." Before snuggling further down under the covers. Within 10 minutes they were both fast asleep hands still intertwined.


End file.
